1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for mounting a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computers, generate a great deal of heat. The heat needs to be dissipated as quickly as possible. A common method for dissipating heat is to use fans to generate airflow to dissipate heat from a computer. Usually, the fans are fixed in a mounting device installed in the computer. However, the fans vibrate, generating noise as the fans operate, and excessive vibration may affect the operation of, or possibly damage, the components in the electronic devices.